Cursed Flower
by Itou Sayuri
Summary: Naruto and Sakura continue to pursue after Sasuke. However a person was brought into their lives who could be the key to finding Sasuke and saving him. Will she be the one to bring Sasuke back?  Adventure, tragedy, friendship & romance
1. Prologue  Cursed Flower

**Cursed Flower**

_Prologue, 00 Cursed Flower_**  
><strong>

_Author's Note: _I called this story "_Cursed Flower" _because the main character I have thought up of to put into this fanfiction has a name which means "flower" in Japanese. Now, I called it "cursed" because -insert spoiler-! You will have to read on and get an imagination to figure out why I called it "_Cursed Flower_". I want to note that this will include mature scenes such as fighting and descriptive gore. As well there are coarse languages and sexual themes. This fanfiction will focus on a potential romance between Sasuke and a certain character, as well as the developing struggle for Naruto and Sakura as they deal with their painful past and memories with Sasuke.

This story is dated a few years later where all 3 of them (Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura) are 18/19. I will be using wikis and the internet for ideas and proper references to anything related towards the series. I will do my best to study the characters and the personality. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hana!" a voice screamed.<em>

_A young girl slowly opened the window, looking for the direction of the voice. Her jet black hair brushed against her cheek as she tilted her head to fit through the small gap._

"_Who is it?" the young girl asked. _

_A young boy ran towards her, covered in blood. His black-blue hair fell between his tearful eyes as he ran up to the young girl's hut. As he stumbled across the small pathway to her house, he fell to his knees bawling._

_Shocked, the young girl quickly jumped off the wooden crate she used to see over the window; running outside kneeling beside the boy. He had a strong scent of blood, as if it was fresh. His pale skin contrasted with the blotches of blood all over his entire body._

"_What's wrong?" the young girl asked._

_The young boy quickly let out a scream and turned, jumping into her fragile arms. He began to sob harder. _

"_H-he… he-he killed," the young boy suddenly stopped, looking into her eyes._

_There was a long pause. The young girl looked at him with a worried look, her eyebrows raised as she brushed his cheek, trying to calm him down._

"_My brother… I-I… Itachi killed our parents," the young boy finally said._

* * *

><p>"Wake up you filthy child!" a voice from below screamed.<p>

The sun broke through the curtains as Hana slowly woke up. She stretched then got out of her bed, reaching to her full length mirror. Nothing much has changed. She still has her long jet black hair that now falls past her shoulders and is slightly before her waist. She remained pale with a fragile body.

"Hana you hag, hurry up!" once again.

"Yes master." Hana said loudly.

After the Uchiha clan was wiped out, her parents as well disappeared. Hana was taken in by another clan as a servant. She took out an apron, put it on and started to walk towards the door until she heard a frantic scream.

"I'm coming," Hana said impatiently.

As soon as Hana opened the door, a huge rush of chakra pulsated through her veins, causing her eyes to throb in pain. She quickly stepped outside as her eyes were being crushed by this chakra. She rushed downstairs to see dead bodies lay around her.

It wasn't until she saw someone standing slightly past the door. The wind caressed his hair as it brushed against his face. His pale skin and black-blue hair gently rested upon his head.

Hana dropped her hands as she stared in disbelief. This man in front of her was her childhood best friend. This man in front of her… killed her adoptive family.

"Hana," Sasuke whispered, walking towards her.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out happily, rubbing his stomach. The smell of ramen and the taste was still fresh as he left the store. He walked down the road, admiring the little children pretending to be ninjas and Konoha itself.<p>

As he approached a street, he felt a tap behind his shoulder. As he turned around, he saw the love of his life, standing in front of him.

"Sakura," Naruto said happily, "What's up?"

"We have a mission. Do you know where Sai is?" Sakura asked.

"A MISSION ON SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY," Naruto cried, throwing his hands up in the air, "I just had ramen!"

"Naruto, this is about Sasuke," Sakura whispered, "Apparently there was a sighting of him south of Konoha in the poorer areas of our village. It is said that he murdered an entire household but left one servant alive."

"What's our mission?" Naruto asked seriously.

Sakura smiled slightly by the change of Naruto's attitude. It is summer and they were off duty and enjoying a small vacation. The news about Sasuke disturbed her that he actually killed a household for whatever reason, but it was more disturbing that he left one person alive. It was like how his brother killed those within his clan, but left him, Sasuke, alive.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura approached a manor, admiring the outside. There was a pond and a beautiful garden as well as a small bridge that connected to the village lake. Sai was unable to make it since he was out of the village doing another secret mission for ROOT.<p>

"These people must have been rich," Naruto said loudly, pointing at all the riches in the yard.

"Obviously Naruto," Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes.

As they approached the entrance, they felt not a strong but different chakra. Instantly Naruto's hand pulled out a kunai as they quickly dashed into the central garden of the manor. In the middle there was a girl, her pale fragile arms wrapped around her knees. Around her were dead bodies and someone was standing by the stairs behind the girl.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, slowly moving towards the center.

The girl screamed and looked up at him. Her entire body began to glow as he got closer.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, pulling him back in time.

The girl began to cry as she screamed. Her brown eyes began to turn into an amber color. The figure that was standing behind her approached her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down. She quickly stopped and stood up, holding onto his arm.

"Sasuke, who is she?" Sakura asked with a pang of jealousy from seeing another girl on his arm.

"She is someone I have known since birth," Sasuke said coldly, "This ridiculous family treated her horribly. They were ignorant to the potential that she has as a ninja. I thought it was fitting to have killed them than to have her kill them herself."

"S-Sasuke," the girl muttered, "Don't leave me again…"

Her grip on his arm tightened as she began to cry again, this time quietly and softly. Sasuke looked at her then back at Naruto and Sakura. He suddenly raised his free hand, directing it onto the girls back. She let out a small scream and fell to the ground.

"Take care of her," Sasuke muttered.

"WAIT, SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, running towards him.

Sasuke smirked then disappeared; leaving Naruto, Sakura and the girl alone. Sakura carefully walked around the dead bodies towards the girl. She knelt down by the girl, feeling her slight heartbeat.

"She's still alive, I'll work on her," Sakura whispered.

Sakura turned the girl's body around to study her carefully. Her body was slender and fragile, as if she was sick in the past. However Sakura felt strong muscles and limbs behind the fragility of her body. She was too beautiful to be a servant. Curiously, Sakura opened the eye lids of the girl. She then let out a small scream and shifted away from her body.

"What is it?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Her eyes, it's like the sharingan but… but it's amber and the markings in her eyes are rotating," Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke did something to her but what?"


	2. Chapter 1 Broken Petals

**Cursed Flower**

_Chapter 1, Broken Petals_

* * *

><p>Hana opened her eyes to see herself in a different room. She smelled the cherry blossoms and heard the birds chirping on the tree branch that was near the window. She tried to get up but felt a huge throb in her eyes and a stabbing feeling in her back. She quickly laid down, swearing.<p>

"_Where am I," _she thought, "_I remember being at home…_"

A few moments later a girl walked in with two boys behind her. She was slim but slightly muscular. She had short pink hair. The two boys looked just as strange and different. One was the palest with his dark hair hugging around his face. The third one had blonde hair that defined gravity and stuck out. He was holding a box of what looked like it said "ramen" on the front.

"I am Sakura," the girl with the pink hair said, "and that one is Sai and the one holding the box is Naruto."

Naruto gave her a huge grin, walking towards her. He placed the box down by the table beside the bed and stuck out his hand.

"I am the one and only Naruto," he said excitingly.

Hana looked back and forth between them and shook Naruto's hand. Hana felt a strange warmth and surge of chakra travel throughout her body, reenergizing herself. Naruto suddenly let go of her hand, his expression turned serious then calm.

"I'm Hana," she said, still puzzled by the sudden change in her energy levels.

"Anyways, we have a few questions to ask you," Sakura said, taking a seat, "Do you mind?"

Hana shook her head. She felt her pillow move behind her. Naruto quickly picked her up and positioned her on the bed where the pillow was behind her back to support her body. Hana blushed and muttered thanks to Naruto, who in return grinned.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"I'm… Otsuka Hana," Hana replied.

"That's a weird name. There's no Otsuka clan anywhere in Konoha." Naruto said slowly.

"Yes, but there is one in the Land of the Sky," Sai firmly said, "She might be related to the ancestors there."

"How could she? The entire country was destroyed." Sakura muttered apathetically.

Suddenly Tsunade, Kakashi and a few other special officials came into the room. Hana's eyes began to throb as they all surrounded her, pushing Naruto, Sakura and Sai aside.

"Hey there, I'm Tsunade… the hokage of Konoha. You should know me; you are from the village correct?" Tsunade asked, smiling.

"I grew up… in the poor outskirts of the village as a merchant's daughter," Hana replied.

"Yet there is no record of you ever living here. Who exactly do you say you are?" Tsunade asked again firmly, her smile remains on her face.

"I am Otsuka Hana," Hana said loudly.

The entire room suddenly quieted as Hana's body tensed. Tsunade stared into her eyes, noticing the light figments of the earlier markings Sakura saw in her eyes.

"Otsuka clan… of the land of the sky, " Kakashi muttered.

Sai glanced at Sakura in a little triumphant grin. He was right all along, that there was an Otsuka clan in the Land of the Sky. Sakura bit her lip but the awkwardness within the room.

"We are moving you into a safer more secure hospital within my premises. You will be under my care and no outside visitors will see you," Tsunade said loudly, her smile disappearing, "Quickly, transport her to section B."

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned back on her chair, exhausted from all her studies. She caught up to the recent news and history of the Land of the Sky and how it was being rebuilt from the ruins. But she wanted more. She wanted to know more about Hana's relationship with Sasuke and their past together. Something did not look right, then she suddenly remembered Hana's eyes.<p>

Sakura jolted to the shelves and looked for any scrolls or books on the sharingan. She found a few, as well as a few medical books in case Hana had a disease that affected her eyes. Sakura already knew that Hana was suffering from something since her childhood, but what was it?

Sakura spent the next few hours continuously reading everything. She suddenly came across a page with amber eyes but different markings.

"_Those with amber eyes are generally people who have been cursed by one of the heavens or hell. It is said that this curse may grant powers of the God but will result to the death of the user. This curse is called Ganename. Only those with high amount of chakra and experience may cast this curse. This curse is filed under forbidden techniques."_

Sakura stared in disbelief that a curse like this would exist. Not only did it grant you power, but it will kill you. If this was what Hana had, why would Sasuke cast this on her? Was Sasuke that much capable of casting such a curse?

"Sakura," a voice said from afar.

Sakura closed the book quickly and turned to see Kakashi standing up the balcony, looking down at her. In an instant he was beside her, peering at the closed book.

"This Hana girl," Kakashi said quietly, "Is someone you have to keep an eye on. Don't let your love for Sasuke blind you."

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the situation.

"She may be the person to help us discover more about Sasuke and his whereabouts but you have to be cautious because we finished a live scanning on her," Kakashi said. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

There was a pause until he continued, "We found that she has a large amount of chakra in her. Not only that but our personnel had to wear gloves because it was discovered direct contact with her will cause you to lose your chakra. She has the ability to absorb chakra. I am unsure if she can control it or not."

Those words rushed through her head. The ability to absorb one's chakra is amazing, and something very sought for. If the other lands knew about her power, they would definitely try to take her. However there was more to it.

"Her eyes is the most puzzling part. Even Tsunade could not decipher exactly what it was. More so, we feel like she has a lot of potential and unknown skills that has yet to develop. So that leads me to what I have left to say, starting tomorrow, she'll be a part of your group," Kakashi said coldly.

* * *

><p><em>"The stars are beautiful," Hana said. <em>

_Sasuke sat by her as they gazed up at the stars. He noticed two bright stars that were always shining beside one another. He then turned to Hana and grabbed her hand. Shocked, Hana slapped his hand away and giggled._

"_Hana, let's run away," Sasuke said, "I will take you with me and my brother will protect us."_

_Hana laughed and laid down on the grass. She turned to look up at Sasuke and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke laughed with her and laid with her. He felt the coldness of her arm and quickly sat up._

"_Hana, let's run to a hospital! You have been so sick, I'm worried," Sasuke said quietly, "Please?"_

_Hana closed her eyes and there was a moment of pause. All they heard were the cicadas and the wind traveling through the trees, causing the leaves to ripple and give out a calming noise. She opened her eyes and pointed to the sky._

"_My mother died when I was young but she promised me she will be up there watching over me and taking care of me," Hana said, sitting up, "So I will be okay!"_

_Sasuke looked doubtfully at her and let out a difficult sigh. He turned to look at what Hana was pointing, and she wasn't pointing at the stars but at a comet that was slowly heading towards them._


End file.
